


A Coffee and A Kiss

by KaramelSauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelSauce/pseuds/KaramelSauce
Summary: Honestly I haven't written anything apart from for school in years, so it isn't up to my usual standard. I'm going to try to post atleast one every week, maybe every two weeks. This one took me so long to write I could've cried lmao.Thanks Sahar for editing this for me- don't know what I'd do without you xoFollow me on twitter @givemealilsab for updates





	A Coffee and A Kiss

Mon-El sighed as he opened the door of the coffee shop next door to his university. His rain soaked hoodie nipped at his usually warm skin; his brain itching for him to take off. It was 8pm and the coffee shop was mainly empty, with only a few people grabbing a drink after the late night lecture. Leaving a trail of water behind him, he walked up to the counter ready to order his usual: a caramel latte. 

“Good evening, what would you like to order?” The barista asked, pulling her blonde ponytail tighter. 

“Can I get a caramel latte please,” Mon-El replied, curious as to where he’s seen this person before.

“Ooh, excellent choice! That’s my favourite.” The barista smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth, “That’ll be $2.90.” Mon-El reached into his pocket to pull out a $5 bill, and handed it to her. 

“What’s your name?”

“Mon-El,” He grimaced waiting for her reply.

“Woah I’ve never heard that name before, how unique! Here’s your $2.10 change, your drink will be ready soon.” Mon-El smiled and went to sit down at one of the empty tables, pulling out his laptop. His email notifications were going crazy; being a university student has its perks but this was not one of them. Getting thousands of notifications a day from lecturers telling you that your dissertation was due in a couple of days definitely was not his favourite things to receive. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the barista coming over with his drink. 

“Enjoy your drink, Mon-El.” She briskly turned around, ready to walk away, when Mon-El stopped her.

“I’m sorry I know this is weird but, do I know you from somewhere?” The barista paused to think, and suddenly realised who he was.

“Wait do you go to the university? I must’ve seen you around somewhere- I go there too. What course do you take?”

“Print and online journalism”

“Ah, I take broadcast journalism. We’ve probably seen each other going to classes as the buildings are right next to each other. I’m Kara, by the way.” The two exchanged smiles as Kara went back to work as a few customers had appeared during the time Kara and Mon-El had been speaking to each other. Sipping his drink, Mon-El took his hoodie off to let it dry, and started typing up his notes from the previous lecture on his laptop.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As it was edging closer to 9pm and the last few customers were leaving, Kara felt her eyes drawn to Mon-El, who was solely focused on whatever he was doing on his laptop. He most likely hadn’t realised that it was nearing to closing time as he was so entranced by his laptop. Every now and then he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, not taking his steel grey eyes away from his work. The lightning from the thunderstorm outside couldn’t even pull him out of his trance. 

“Hey, Mon-El? Just letting you know but it’s edging closer to 9 o’clock. Take as long as you need; I’m doing the late shift tonight so I’ll just lock up when you’re done.” Looking up from his work, Mon-El noticed that the sun had vanished and the moon had come out. A guilty look washed upon his face as he realised he has most likely kept Kara on work later than usual. 

“Ohmygod I’m sorry for keeping you! I didn’t realise how much time had passed!” Kara smiled as she watched him start to panic.

“Oh no, it’s okay, don’t worry. I needed to stay late anyway to clean. What are you so focused on?” She sat down across from him in the booth, placing the towel down on the table. Mon-El sighed, placing his head in his hands.

“My dissertation is due in 5 days, and I’m reading over it and nothing makes sense. I’m so stressed; there’s no way I can fix this in time.” He sighed again, taking his hands away from his face, relaxing back in the seat he was sat on, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t burden you with my problems, I just don’t know what to do.” Sighing seemed to be Mon-El’s favourite thing to do, as he sighed again and went back to reading his dissertation on his laptop.

“Maybe I could help? I’m only in second year but I might be able to help.”

“Don’t worry about it, I should probably stop stressing over it now and leave it until tomorrow.” Mon-El closed his laptop and took a deep breath. “So, Kara, how long have you worked here?” The two exchanged smiles as he finally seemed to relax, ignoring the stresses in his life and focusing on the present.

“A year, I think? It helps me pay the university fees so I guess it’s okay.” Mon-El sipped the last of his drink as he listened to Kara talking about her job and university course. Her eyes glistened with love and admiration as she talked about journalism; the blue in her eyes like comets. Her blue eyes and blonde hair complimented each other well, leaving her smile to take over her face. He may have only just met her but damn, he was enamoured by her. “So, yeah, I guess I’ve wanted to go into journalism ever since I was younger and could read the newspaper. I was such a nerd when I was little.” She nervously laughed as she fiddled with her hands, not daring to make eye contact with Mon-El as she opened up to him.

“Hmm, bet you still are.” He winked and smirked, placing his hand over her hands, gaining her attention. Their eyes found each other as they both started laughing, with Kara nodding knowing it’s true. It felt like an eternity; they may have only just met but the connection they had made in this short amount of time was something special. Thunder crashed outside and the two were suddenly snapped backed to reality. Mon-El withdrew his hand from hers quickly and began to put his things away. “Anyway, I should get going and leave you to it. Thanks for the drink.” Putting his hoodie and backpack on, Mon-El began to leave, but not before Kara stopped him.

“I’m Kara, Kara Danvers.” Mon-El turned around and smiled.

“See you around, Kara, Kara Danvers.” Leaving Kara with nothing but a racing heartbeat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Kara anxiously waited for the clock to hit 8 o’clock, tapping her fingers, impatiently on the counter. Business was slow today, with only a few people coming in to grab coffee before or after their lecture and leaving straight away. Only one or two people stayed in to drink their drinks and finish off their work. As soon as 8 o’clock came, Kara stood a little straighter, smoothed down her apron and pulled her ponytail tighter. It had been a couple of days since Mon-El first walked into the café, and every day at 8 after his evening lecture, Mon-El would stroll in, order his coffee, and do his work until closing time. Kara had switched shifts with people just so she could do the late shift every night to see Mon-El, not that she would admit to it, of course. As the door swung open, she looked up from making the latest drink order, and her eyes immediately connected with his. A smile grew on his face as Kara delivered the drink she was making to the customer, and went back behind the till.

“And what can I get you, sir?” Kara grinned as Mon-El walked up to order his drink.

“I’m not too sure, what do you suggest?”

“Well, the caramel latte is splendid, there has been a certain person that’s been ordering it a lot lately,” 

“Oh really? He must have extremely good taste then.” Mon-El winked as Kara began making the drink. Looking around, the only people in the quaint coffee shop were them. “Woah, you’ve got a lot of customers today, comet.” Kara turned around, a quizzical look upon her face.

“Comet?”

“Yeah, comet, your eyes, they uh, remind me of comets.” A blush trailed up Kara’s cheek as she looked down sheepishly, a smile growing on her face. 

“You really do know how to flatter someone, don’t you?” Kara exclaimed with a laugh. Finishing making his drink, Mon-El handed her the $2.90 and began sipping.

“Oh wow, this handsome guy you speak of must have amazing taste; this drink is amazing!” The pair began to walk over to the usual booth Mon-El sat at. 

“Hey Kara? I can close up tonight if you want, you’ve been working late shifts all week, you must be tired! Go home, get some sleep!” Kara’s co-worker came out of the back of the shop and started cleaning.

“Kara… did you switch shifts just so you can see me?” Mon-El winked, clearly teasing Kara.

“What…no, what are you talking about. I- I always do this shift.” He started laughing at seeing Kara flustered, reaching out and putting his hand over hers. Their eyes connected, and in that moment, it felt like they were the only ones on Earth who mattered. “I should…” She pointed back to the counter as her voice trailed off.

“Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm after I finish the drink? I’ll be done in about 5 minutes.” A soft smile appeared on Kara’s face.

“Sounds perfect.” Over the past few days, the pair had gotten closer, having exchanged numbers and messaging each other when they weren’t in classes. They would even skype until the birds started tweeting if they didn’t have class first thing. Unbeknown to the other, they were both enamoured by each other. A simple look at Kara made Mon-El’s pupils expand; his infatuation for her clear to see by other people, but not by her. Kara went back to the counter, beginning to clean the surfaces. Knowing that he can finish his notes later that night, he packed away his laptop and quickly finished the last of his drink, the warmth slipping down his throat. Standing up, he flashed a smile at Kara.

“You ready?” Kara nodded, grabbing her bag and waving to M’gann, her co-worker.

“Bye M’gann, I’ll see you tomorrow.” M’gann smiled at Kara knowingly and waved goodbye. 

“So,” Mon-El began, as they walked out of the café, bumping shoulders with Kara, causing a giggle to erupt from her. 

“Hey, look! You can see the stars tonight!” Kara exclaimed, fascination present in her eyes. Mon-El watched in awe as they walked towards Kara’s dorm building as she babbled on about stars and the different constellations. Mon-El was falling more and more in love with Kara as she spoke about something with so much passion in her voice. Opening the door to her dorm building, Mon-El let Kara walk in first, letting her lead the way up to her dorm. 

“Thank you for walking me back.” Kara smiled as they reached her dorm room. Turning around, she embraced Mon-El in a hug, physically thanking him. 

“Anytime, I enjoyed learning about stars” He said as he pulled away from the hug slightly, resting his forehead on hers. Her breath hitched from the sudden close connection between the two of them, savouring every moment they had together before he had to go home. 

“It’s a shame we didn’t see any comets though.” Kara sighed, winking at Mon-El.

“What do you mean? I’m looking at two comets right now.” A silence overtook them as Mon-El got lost in her eyes; her powerful eyes that got him in some kind of trance every time he saw her. A sudden impulse took over Kara as she slowly began to lean in, her lips getting closer to his as he realised what she was doing and began to lean in as well. The space between their mouths vanished as their lips made contact, sparks erupting from inside of her. Mon-El brought his hands up and cupper her face, keeping the contact close, not wanting to move away from her at all. Kara lost herself in the kiss, feeling every little movement. Hating his next move, Mon-El pulled away, resting his forehead back on hers. Her lips chased after his, desperate to seek the connection that make her feel weak. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

At 8 o’clock every night, Mon-El would come into the coffee shop and be greeted with a caramel latte and a kiss from Kara, do his work until closing time, and walk Kara back to her dorm. And if sometimes he stayed later in Kara’s dorm, well, at least she got home safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I haven't written anything apart from for school in years, so it isn't up to my usual standard. I'm going to try to post atleast one every week, maybe every two weeks. This one took me so long to write I could've cried lmao.
> 
> Thanks Sahar for editing this for me- don't know what I'd do without you xo
> 
> Follow me on twitter @givemealilsab for updates


End file.
